monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Leo Moth
"Take a picture, it lasts a lot longer." -Leo, delusionally assuming that people are staring at him in awe, as usual. Leo Moth is the teenaged son of the Kajiu monster Mothra, sometimes called 'The Thing.' Character Personality Leo is a nice guy, for the most part. He's friendly, and can be fairly generous and sweet to those that he considers his close friends. Although, this is only a small part of his personality. Most people only get little glimpses of his niceness from under his other face. This face is that of a person who considers himself to be the greatest gift to normies and monsters alike; the best thing since sliced bread. To put it mildly, Leo is a bit stuck on himself. He believes that he is perfect and can do no wrong, even though he is regularly rude to others. He also believes that people are constantly staring at him. But, unlike Jolene Crane, who believes that people are staring at her because they hate her, Leo thinks that girls look at him because he's so amazing. He's an insatiable flirt and, since he believes that he's the best, thinks that every girl wants him and tries constantly to hook up with them. This often ends rather badly, but this never discourages him. Let me just clarify that he only flirts with girls that he considers 'cute'. People below his standards just aren't worth his time, as he is far too good for them (or so he says.) If you happen to be one of those lucky ghouls, he will constantly point out that you should be using more makeup or hair product in order to attempt to make yourself more pretty. He has many effeminate mannerisms, such as examining his nails when he's bored or running his fingers through his hair. Leo is also a huge drama king. He's one of those people who will try to avoid Dodgeskull for fear that he could have his 'valuable face' messed up. Still, despite this, Phys Dead isn't his least favourite subject. That award goes to anything involving fire, especially Skullinary Arts. Like all moths, Leo is extremely drawn to fire and has a tendency to burn himself when he's not careful, which just adds to his hypochondriac behaviour. Appearance Leo is, as you would expect someone who is obsessed with their appearance to be, kind of good looking. He has lightly coloured skin and hair that is highlighted with the primary colours: red, yellow and blue. He has high-cheekbones and blue eyes. Most prominent of all are his huge, multi-coloured wings. Leo also sports a pair of antennae. Leo is short in stature and doesn't like having it pointed out. He had hoped that he'd inherit his mother's extreme height, which would make him look more manly, but is stuck at five foot three. Origin of Species Mothra is a kajiu monster from the 1961 movie with the same name. Mothra (called Mosura in Japanese) is a huge creature that looks similar to a moth or butterfly and goes through the exact same stages of life: larval, cocoon and adult forms. Mothra is never given a true gender, but due to the grammar and honorifics used to describe it, Mothra is assumed to be a female. Though she is a kajiu (a Japanese term used to describe huge monsters), Mothra is portrayed as a good character. The only reason she attacked in the first of her many movies was because she was trying to protect her fellow creatures on Infant Island, her homeland. Later in the Mothra saga, she becomes an enviromental savior of the world, protecting the Earth from other monsters and humans who hope to pollute the world. Mothra has a variety of magical powers, such as the ability to asphyxiate other monsters with her powder and to shoot beams of electricity from her body. She also, obviously, has the power of flight. Mothra cannot speak, and so communicates with two small fairylike women called the Shobijin (meaning 'small beauties') who translate what she is saying. Later in the series, Mothra gives birth to a creature called Mothra Leo, the namesake of Leo. Relationships Family Leo has no idea who his dad is. His mother told him that he died long before Leo hatched from his egg. Mothra herself is Leo's mom. She is very nice to her son, but is very overprotective of him, much to his annoyance. Mothra is a bit of an ecofreak, a trait that Leo doesn't share with her. Mothra's fairies are generally regarded as Leo's Godmothers. They visit his household with great regularity. Both of them are rather doting on him and tend to spoil him, only fueling his belief that he is the best thing that ever existed. They helped Mothra raise Leo. Friends Leo has a few male friends, but many other boys don't hang out with him, because they consider him to be 'a pansy' or 'a girly man'. One of Leo's male friends is Heath Burns. The two of them have a friendly rivalry, over who might get a girlfriend first. One of Leo's closest friends is Venus McFlytrap. She gets along well with Mothra, because they both care a lot about the enviroment. Leo uses this connection as a way to get close to her. They are close friends now, and talk a about other things, like TV, and books, and so on. Still, Leo would love for Venus to get closer to him. Octavius Schlankwald is known to talk Leo in times of need, especially when he needs love advice. Leo is happy to help his good friend "Swank", though the slenderspawn sometimes wishes he wouldn't be so annoying and flirty. But asking Leo not to flirt is like asking someone not to breath. Pet Emi and Yumi are Leo's two fairies. They qualify somewhat as pets, I suppose. They have no relation to the Shobijin at all. Emi and Yumi are smarter than most animals, but are still pretty ditzy and not exactly the sharpest pencils in the box. They practically worship the ground that Leo treads on. They are both only six inches tall and like to sit on Leo's shoulders. Though they love him a lot, Leo can't exactly say that these fairies are his girlfriends. Romance Leo tries to hook up with girls at every chance he gets, Venus especially. He doesn't limit himself to one girl at a time. If you're a female and are good looking, he'll be attracted to you like... well, a moth to the flame. He doesn't have much success, but he won't give up hope. Noteworthy Quotes "You made a fine choice, my friend." -Leo to Octavius. (His Heart Safety Pinned to his Backpack) "Subtle?! Man, I can be really subtle. You wouldn't even believe." -Leo talks about subtlety. (His Heart Safety Pinned to his Backpack) "Oh! Ya' could have just started with that, Swank. Can I call ya Swank?" -Leo comes up with a nickname for Octavius. (His Heart Safety Pinned to his Backpack) "Hey good-lookin'. I know you in science. You got eleven protons? 'Cause you're sodium fine!" -Leo flirts with a girl in the hall. (His Heart Safety Pinned to his Backpack) "See? Went well. She's totally into me. See what I mean Swank? Killin' time is all I do." -Leo being Leo, of course. (His Heart Safety Pinned to his Backpack) "Swank, when you're as stunning as I am, you're certain of everything." -Leo compliments himself. (His Heart Safety Pinned to his Backpack) Trivia *Leo is Missy's eighth OC *The star sign 'Leo' is the lion. Leos are typical snobby and strong-willed, much like Leo himself. This was, however, coincedental. *Emi and Yumi, Leo's pets, are named after the actresses Emi and Yumi Ito, who played the Shobijin in the original Mothra. *Leo is named after Mothra Leo, Mothra's real offspring. The two are otherwise unrelated and do not exist in the same canon. *'Moth' is, actually, a real last name. *Christopher Jacot would provide his voice in a style similar to his portrayal of Johnny Storm in the Fantastic Four cartoon. Both Leo and Johnny are wannabe casanovas and are very overconfident. Category:Missy's Characters Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Mothra